gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
User blog:DragonMind/I've got something to say. (I guess this is pretty fitting for Pride Month, huh?)
(The fact that it's Pride Month is a total coincidence. I didn't even realize until I just put it in the title, lol.) So for awhile now (meaning like three or four months, though I've not really been counting) I've been thinking kind of intently about something. I won't get into details, but I'll just say there were a ''lot ''of questions on my part. I've tried to update the "I AM" section for the box above, but it was a bit glitchy and said it couldn't save it. So I'll just put it here on my blog. �� Alright, long story short, an asexual friend and I ended up doing research on different sexualities in honor of Pride Month. (His mom is a devout Catholic, and LGBT is a no-no, so he's kinda quiet about it and doesn't know much about other sexualities - which is a huge mood for me. I live under a rock tbh.) We stumbled across some various pride pins, and there were some we didn't recognize. Among these was non-binary, which I'll admit I wasn't too familiar with. We read up on the ones we didn't know anything about, and I realized I had a lot in common with the non-binary info we found. Like I said, I'll keep it slim with the details, but in short, I'd been really feeling lost about being in my body. It honestly just didn't feel right. But I didn't want to become a man either. It felt like I was really stuck between a rock and a hard place, honestly. It didn't feel right to be a girl, but I knew I didn't want to be a boy - so who ''did ''I want to be? There's definitely still stuff I don't know about the LGBT community, and I'm honstly still a little murky on who I am, but I think we can all empathize with that. We're just a group of kids and teens who bonded over a roleplay! But I just thought I should formally come out to you guys, you know? Honestly, y'all are some of my best friends. I've got my IRL friends, of course, but I'm a very intense INFJ. When I need my downtime, it's nice to just sit back and type. I'm pretty scared because my parents kinda wanted me to be a girl through-and-through. My father even said, and this is a direct quote, "You were born as a girl, so just keep it that way." They don't care that I like girls, but apparently I've stepped into territory they don't exactly approve of. I really don't know what to do here. I'm preparing to come out to my IRL friends (probably overthinking it but whaaaatever) and I'm not to worried about that since one of my besties is also non-binary. Anyways, my dudes, dudettes, and beyond! I'll go ahead and wrap this up. It's getting pretty late *cough*2am*cough* in my little corner of America, so I'll go ahead and log off for now. All my GGaD characters will be the same as before, but I would like to ask you guys to refer to me as they/them. It's fine if you slip up at first, it's a change! Just like when I changed my name to Shion, people got a little confused and that was totally fine! But it's just how I feel most comfortable, so I really would appreciate it if you guys could do that for me. Category:Blog posts